Margaret Carter
Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter fue una de las agentes más importantes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica (SSR) durante y después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al principio trabajando como una descifradora de códigos en Bletchley Park, ella se incorporó a la Dirección de Operaciones Especiales tras la muerte de su hermano. Más tarde se unió a la SSR, una agencia de ciencias de los Aliados formada para luchar contra HYDRA, una división nazi para la creación de super armas. En una misión encubierta en Alemania, ella salvó al Profesor Abraham Erskine de las manos de Johann Schmidt. El éxito de su misión le permitió a la SSR comenzar el Proyecto Renacimiento, un esfuerzo por desarrollar el Suero del Súper Soldado para hacer un ejército de super soldados. Durante el proyecto conoció y se hizo amiga del frágil Steve Rogers, un soldado del ejército de Estados Unidos y uno de los candidatos del proyecto. En 1943, después del abrupto final del Proyecto Renacimiento y la transformación de Rogers en el único Súper Soldado aliado, Carter le ayudó a convertirse en el primer superhéroe del mundo, el Capitán América, y con el tiempo se enamoró de él. Después de la desaparición de Rogers en 1945, siguió en la lucha de la SSR contra HYDRA, capturando al último oficial al mando de HYDRA, Werner Reinhardt, y continuó brindando su servicio a la Reserva Científica Estratégica una vez que terminó la guerra. Como una agente de la Reserva Científica Estratégica, Carter ayudó a su ex-colega Howard Stark a limpiar su nombre cuando fue acusado de ser un traidor, y más tarde colaboró con él a formar una nueva organización para el mantenimiento de la paz, el Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa, más conocida como S.H.I.E.L.D. — Con el tiempo se casó con un ex-soldado aliado y se convirtió en madre de dos hijos, aunque continuó brindado su servicio en S.H.I.E.L.D. durante los turbulentos años de la Guerra Fría. Biografía Temprana vida y Carrera militar Margaret Carter nació el miércoles 9 de Abril de 1921, en Londres, Inglaterra. Sus padres fueron Harrison y Amanda Carter. Recibió educación en St Martin-In-The-Fields High School for Girls. En 1939, Carter fue miembro del Ejército Británico. Se convirtió posteriormente en asesora de la Reserva Científica Estratégica.Captain America: The First Avenger Segunda Guerra Mundial Descifradora de códigos En 1939, Carter fue miembro del Ejército Británico, participando en el trabajo de oficina más simplista que se esperaba para una mujer de la época. En 1940, ella estaba trabajando como una descifradora de códigos en Bletchley Park. Durante este tiempo, Carter se comprometió con Fred Wells, un hombre que trabajaba en su departamento. Sus prioridades fueron puestas en cuestión por el Sr. Edwards, quien le informó que había sido recomendad para la Dirección de Operaciones Especiales. Debido a la creencia de que una mujer no debería luchar, Carter rechazó la oferta. Carter le presentó a su hermano su prometido en su fiesta de compromiso. Para su decepción, ella descubrió que Michael creía que Wells no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y que su hermana tenía el potencial para grandes cosas. Él reveló que él había sido quien recomendó a Peggy para ser una agente de campo. Los dos discutieron si esta boda era realmente lo que ella quería, con Michael diciéndole que no era todavía el día de su boda, y que todavía tenía tiempo para cambiar de opinión. A pesar de que su hermano insistió en que ella estaba destinada a ser una luchadora, Peggy se negó a escuchar y se retiró. Carter continuó centrándose en su futura boda, teniendo a su madre ayudándola para probarse su vestido de novia. Las preparaciones fueron trágicamente interrumpidas cuando se le informó a la familia que Micahel había muerto luchando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su muerte entristeció enormemente a Carter, quien se dio cuenta de que había perdido a la única persona que realmente entendía quién era ella. La pérdida la impulsó a revertir su decisión anterior y aceptar la posición de ser agente de campo, pero como resultado, el matrimonio fue cancelado. Siendo agente de campo, Carter se convirtió en una asesora de la Reserva Científica Estratégica.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Proyecto Renacimiento En Junio de 1943, Carter fue asignada a la base de entrenamientos del Coronel Chester Phillips; ella fue la primera en conocer a los candidatos para el Proyecto Renacimiento. Cuando Gilmore Hodge se burló de su herencia británica y el hecho de que era una mujer, ella en seguida lo golpeó en la mandíbula, mientras que Chester Phillips le dio la aprobación de su acto. Carter supervisó la formación de los potenciales candidatos para el Proyecto Renacimiento, incluyendo al flaco pero determinado Steve Rogers. Ella sonreía cada vez que Rogers comentaba algo inteligente o hacía actos de valentía en comparación con los otros candidatos, como cuando él bajó el asta para recuperar la bandera o cuando saltó encima de una granada, sin saber que era falsa, para proteger a los demás. Cuando Steve Rogers fue seleccionado como el candidato, ella lo acompañó hasta las instalaciones de la Reserva Científica Estratégica en Brooklyn que se encontraba bajo una tienda de antigüedades. Durante el viaje en el coche, Carter y Rogers conversaron sobre las luchas que han tenido que lidiar para ganarse el respeto en tiempo de guerra, Rogers debido a su altura y Carter debido a su género. Aunque Rogers se mostraba tímido por hablar con una mujer, Carter estaba encantada por su honestidad y amabilidad. Carter fue testigo de cómo Rogers fue inyectado con el Suero del Súper Soldado en el Proyecto Renacimiento. Durante el procedimiento de Rogers, él comenzó a gritar de dolor y Carter le ordenó a Erskine que detuviera el procedimiento, pero Rogers insistió en que podía resistir. Rogers se transformó con éxito, creciendo más de un pie de altura y ganando músculos increíbles. Carter fue una de las primeras en saludarlo después de su transformación y le proporcionó una camisa nueva, no sin antes tocar su nueva figura musculosa. En medio de la celebración, uno de los invitados, Heinz Kruger, detonó una bomba, destruyendo gran parte de las instalaciones. Kruger luego le disparó y mató a Abraham Erskine antes de huir. Carter fue capaz de pegarle un tiro en el brazo y lo persiguió. Siguió al asesino en las calles de Brooklyn, disparándole varias veces al coche donde estaba escapando Kruger. Se las arregló para dispararle al conductor, pero Kruger regresó al coche y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Carter fue salvada por Rogers, quien la empujó fuera del camino, aunque ella insistió que pudo haberlo matado. Rogers continuó persiguiendo a Kruger, atrapándolo con éxito, pero no pudo evitar que Kruger se suicidara. Peggy_Carter_y_un_delgado_Steve_Rogers.png|Peggy Carter durante los entrenamientos de Rogers. Rogers_y_Carter_conversando.png|Carter y Rogers conversando de camino a la Reserva Científica Estratégica. Peggy_Carter_y_el_Super_Soldado_Steve_Rogers.png|Peggy Carter ve la transformación de Steve Rogers. Peggy_Carter_apuntando.png|Peggy Carter apuntándole con su arma al auto de Heinz Kruger. Al Coronel Phillips se le dio una nueva misión para llevar a la Reserva Científica Estratégica a Europa para luchar directamente con HYDRA, e hizo a la Agente Carter y Howard Stark parte de su personal. En Noviembre de 1943, Carter se reunió con Steve Rogers de nuevo, aunque en ese entonces, él continuaba siendo un empleado del gobierno de los Estados unidos trabajando como la mascota del Ejército, siendo el Capitán América. Durante la conversación que tuvieron, Rogers se enteró de que su amigo Bucky Barners había sido capturado por HYDRA y Philips no estaba planeando una misión de rescate. Carter y Howard Stark acordaron ayudar a Rogers llegar a la base secreta de HYDRA en Austria, donde estaban retenidos los soldados aliados. Ellos tomaron un avión, y Stark lo piloteaba. Durante el camino Carter le dio a Rogers una radio para que la llamara cuando necesitara ser recogido. El avión pronto fue disparado por armas enemigas, por lo que Rogers saltó del avión mientras todavía estaba en vuelo por la seguridad de Howard y Carter. Después de unos días, Rogers no regresó, por lo que el Coronel Chester Phillips empezó a escribir en un comunicado que Rogers había muerto en acción, pero antes de que pudiese castigar a Carter por su participación en la muerte de Rogers, él apareció en la base con más de 400 soldados rescatados. Carter lo reprendió por llegar tarde, y Rogers le mostró que su radio había sido dañado en el tiroteo. Trabajando con el Capitán América Peggy Carter estuvo presente en la reunión de los altos funcionarios de Reserva Científica Estratégica en Londres, junto con el Coronel Phillips. Conversaron sobre la mejor manera de acabar con las bases de HYDRA repartidos por todo Europa ocupado por los nazis. Más tarde se reunió con Rogers en un bar mientras él estaba preparando un nuevo equipo para sus próximas misiones. Rogers y Barnes se mostraron maravillados con Carter debido que ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo en lugar de su uniforme. Aunque Barnes intentó en vano pedirle a Carter para que bailasen, Carter no lo miraba y le dijo a Rogers que una vez que la guerra terminara, que le gustaría ir a bailar con la pareja adecuada, también comentó que tenía que verlo por la mañana y se retiró. A la mañana siguiente, Carter se enfadó con Steve Rogers después de que vio a éste besarse con la secretaria de Coronel Phillips, Lorraine. Después de eso, Rogers acusó a Carter de tener una relación con Howard Stark. Más tarde, Carter buscó a Rogers para que él tratara asuntos pendientes, mientras que Rogers estaba probando un escudo, le preguntó a Carter que opinaba y, sin previo aviso, Carter tomó un arma y le disparó a Rogers, diciendo que solo era probar el escudo. Carter se fue dejando a Rogers y a Stark sorprendidos e impresionados. Pocos meses después, Carter recibió la noticia de que Bucky Barnes había muerto en una misión para capturar al científico de HYDRA, Arnim Zola. Sabiendo que Rogers estaría devastado por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, se fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró sentado en las ruinas de un bar bebiendo. Ella trató de consolarlo, recordándole que la muerte de Barnes no era su culpa. Perdiendo a Steve Rogers En Mayo de 1945, Rogers atacó la última base de operaciones de HYDRA, permitiendo ser capturado, sólo para distraer a Johann Schmidt y dejando que el Ejército de Estados Unidos atacara la base. Carter fue miembro de la compañía de soldados liderados por el Coronel Chester Phillips siguiendo a Rogers hasta la base de HYDRA. Carter fue capaz de salvarle la vida a Rogers cuando éste fue atacado por un soldado de HYDRA usando un lanzallamas; Carter le disparó al soldado enemigo por la espalda haciendo que su equipo explotara. Rogers en tono de broma le dijo que era tarde, recórdandole una de las misiones anteriores, cuando ella lo acusó de lo mismo. Rogers continuó persiguiendo a Schmidt, mientras que Carter seguía luchando. Johann Schmidt consiguió llegar a su avión de HYDRA y el Capitán América intentó perseguirlo mientras éste estaba despegando; viendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de llegar, Carter y el Coronel Phillips robaron el auto de Johann Schmidt, y ayudaron a que Rogers se subiese al avión. Momentos antes de que él subiese al avión, Carter besó a Rogers y le dijo que acabara con Schmidt. Rogers logró entrar a bordo del avión mientras Phillips fue capaz de detener el coche antes de que cayera a un precipicio. Carter observó como el avión voló con Rogers a bordo. Después de una brutal pelea a muerte en el avión de HYDRA, Johann Schmidt fue finalmente derrotado, junto con sus soldados. Sabiendo que el avión en el que estaba Rogers podría causar daños en Estados Unidos, él se quedó como única opción; obligando al avión estrellarse en aguas del Océano Atlántico Norte. Carter, sabiendo que esa decisión daría lugar a la muerte de Rogers, no se dio por vencida intentando convencer a Rogers de otro plan, incluso si Howard Stark tuviese que ser llamado. Sin embargo, Rogers afirmó que no había tiempo suficiente, y procedió con el aterrizaje. A medida que el avión hizo su descenso final, Peggy y Steve fijaron una cita en la que ella lo enseñaría a bailar a él. De pronto, todas las comunicaciones con el avión se perdieron, y Carter se quedó llorando por la perdida en el centro de comunicación. Peggy Carter durante una reunion.png|Carter durante una reunión de la Reserva Científica Estratégica. Peggy Carter durante el ataque a la base de HYDRA - TFA.png|Carter durante el ataque a la base de HYDRA. Carter observa.png|Carter observando como se va Rogers en el avión. Peggy extrañando a Steve.png|Reacción de Peggy a la noticia de que Steve se estrellaría para salvar Nueva York. El Obelisco Más tarde en ese mismo año, Peggy Carter dirigió a un equipo de Reserva Científica Estratégica que incluía a Jim Morita y Dum Dum Dugan a una última base de HYDRA, comandado por el General Werner Reinhardt. Después de haber arrestado a Reinhardt, se le fueron confiscados y etiquetados sus armamentos. La etiqueta 0-8-4 fue colocado en un artefacto alienígena que tenía la forma de un Obelisco. Carter discutió con Dugan que, con el fin de la guerra, era necesaria una organización para mantener la paz y proteger a inocentes de tecnologías peligrosas y supervisar gente como Howard Stark.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows No hay acuerdos Después de su captura, Reinhardt fue llevado a "La Rata", una instalación secreta de Reserva Científica Estratégica. Tratando de obtener más información, Carter visitó "La Rata" para interrogarlo. Hablaron de la pluma que había dejado en su celda y averiguar lo que iba a hacer con él. Como muchos de los antiguos científicos nazis ya fueron reclutados por el gobierno de Estados Unidos, Reinhardt expresó el deseo de ser reclutado, ya que se consideraba mucho más valioso. Carter luego mencionó los muchos crímenes de guerra de él, pero le ofreció para ayudarla a entender los elementos que la SSR había confiscado en su último puesto de mando. Él habló del mito de las "estrellas" y reveló que los artefactos eran de origen extraterrestre.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Actividades tras la guerra Problemas de Stark Tras el final de la guerra, Carter continuaba trabajando para la Reserva Científica Estratégica bajo la cubierta de trabajar para una empresa de telefonía. Teniendo pocos amigos en la ciudad de Nueva York, se mudó con su amiga Colleen O'Brien. A pesar de su trabajo durante la guerra, muchos de los hombres en la oficina de New York Bell Company todavía la ven como nada más que "un enlace" del Capitán América. En una reunión, los agentes de la SSR discutieron sobre Howard Stark quien estaba siendo acusado de vender sus armas a los enemigos de Estados Unidos, y aunque Carter trató de defender a Stark en función de su relación en el pasado, los otros agentes la rechazaron. Cuando el agente Ray Krzeminski la insultó, el agente Daniel Sousa salió en su defensa; Carter le dio las gracias, pero que ella no necesitaba de su ayuda. Más tarde en L&L Automat, Carter encontró una nota que le decía que fuera al callejón de atrás, donde Carter se reunió con Stark y su mayordomo, Edwin Jarvis. En el coche, Stark le contó a Carter que estaba siendo enmarcado, alegando que alguien había robado a sus "bebés malos", las armas que él consideraba demasiado peligrosas para que cualquier persona las posea, mientras estaba de vacaciones en Mónaco. Él dijo que huyó porque sabía que la SSR lo consideraba culpable. Stark le preguntó a Carter si ella podía ayudarlo a limpiar su nombre y encontrar a los verdaderos criminales detrás del robo. Cuando él partió hacia Europa para localizar algunos de los objetos robados, Stark le dijo que encontrara un documento con la fórmula de uno de sus inventos, Nitramenio molecular, antes de que fueran vendidos en el mercado negro. En la búsqueda de las armas robadas, Carter investigó activamente el robo y evitó el escrutinio de la SSR y otros agentes que buscaban pistas. Carter se disfrazó con una peluca y un vestido de noche brillante, y fue hasta La Martinique para reunirse con Spider Raymond, a quien le habían pagado para vender la fórmula de Nitramenio. Carter se escabulló de camino hasta la oficina de Raymond, donde éste mantenía la fórmula, evitando a los agentes de la SSR. Descubrió que la fórmula había sido utilizada para crear una bomba. De vuelta en casa, Carter desarmó el arma, neutralizándola. Al entrar en su habitación, encontró que su compañera de cuarto Colleen O'Brien había sido asesinada y posteriormente fue atacada por el asesino. Carter luchó contra él, hiriéndolo en el proceso y luego lo tiró por la ventana. Reclutando la ayuda de Jarvis, Carter siguió una brecha en relación con la producción del arma Nitramenio basándose en la información de uno de los socios de Stark, Anton Vanko. Más tarde, Carter junto con Jarvis fueron hasta la Refinería Roxxon donde encontraron toda una línea de producción de las armas. Carter enfrentó a Leet Brannis, quien le dijo que ella no podía detener al Leviatán, y después activó una de las bombas Nitramenio para que implosionara. Él escapó en un camión de leche con un nuevo lote de bombas Nitramenio mientras Carter corría de nuevo al coche que conducía Jarvis. Apenas pudieron escapar cuando estalló la bomba y la implosión restante redujo la fábrica Roxxon en escombros.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Investigaciones posteriores Tras la implosión, Carter se dirigió al Penthouse de Howard Stark para descansar. A la mañana siguiente, haciéndose pasar por la inspectora de salubridad, Ruth Barton, encontró el nombre del conductor del camión de leche de Daisy Clover, Sheldon McFee. Luego fue llamada por el jefe Roger Dooley para ayudar a descubrir quien estuvo involucrado en la explosión y le trajo un detector de radiación vita. Mientras estaba escaneando a los empleados de Roxxon Oil Corporation, Carter reconoció a uno de los hombres como un guardia que encontró mientras se infiltraba en la refinería. Carter le sugirió entonces a Dooley que escanearan la ropa de los trabajadores en busca de rastros de radiación vita en lugar de sus batas de laboratorio; Miles Van Ert intentó huir pero fue capturado fácilmente por Carter. Carter y Jarvis se fueron hasta la residencia de Sheldon McFee; Carter lo encontró, lo derrotó y luego lo ató en una silla. Brannis intentó huir en el camión de leche de McFee, pero Jarvis lo inhabilitó temporalmente. Mientras Carter y Jarvis llevaban de vuelta a Brannis a Manhattan a cuestas, fueron atacados por el hombre del traje verde de nuevo. Carter se enfrentó a él encima del camión y después de una lucha brutal, logró derrotarlo. Posteriormente le clavó la mano en la camioneta mientras ella y Jarvis escapaban con Brannis. El camión de leche, que estaba lleno de Nitramenio, explotó de manera segura en el interior del océano. De vuelta en el Penthouse de Stark, Jarvis atendió a Carter cosiendo sus heridas y le comentó que a pesar de todas sus habilidades, no podía manejar todo por sí misma. Cuando Carter sostuvo que Steve Rogers pudo, Jarvis le recordó que Rogers solía confiar en ella. Él le pidió que le dejara ayudarla; Carter estuvo de acuerdo y le dijo que continuara cosiendo la herida de ella. Carter decidió aceptar la invitación de su amiga Angie Martinelli en tener una entrevista en el Hotel Griffith. Martinelli le presentó a Carter a los otros inquilinos antes de su entrevista con Miriam Fry. Carter mintió sobre su dependencia de los hombres y su deseo de casarse. Satisfecha con estas respuestas, Fry le dijo a Carter las reglas del hotel y le permitió mudarse en la habitación de al lado de Martinelli.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Encontrando las armas Carter y Jarvis fueron a investigar la bóveda donde se robaron las armas de Stark, pero, antes de que pudieran empezar, Thompson y Sousa llamaron a la puerta de la residencia. Los dos agentes interrogaron a Jarvis y se lo llevaron para hacerle más preguntas. Cuando Jarvis fue llevado para ser interrogado, Carter tomó la denuncia del robo del coche de Stark de la policía y más tarde le dijo a Doodley que ella tomó por error el informe en presencia de Jarvis, liberándolo así del interrogatorio. Después de ser reprendida por Doodley, quien estaba molesto, ella y Jarvis continuaron su investigación y encontraron el barco que tenía algunos de los inventos robados de Stark. Encontraron las armas, y cuando Carter preparaba todo para llamar y hablar sobre el hallazgo, Jarvis le dijo que sería demasiado arriesgado comunicarlo, y él se encargó de llamar por sí mismo como un informante anónimo. A la espera de Jarvis en el barco, Carter fue confrontada por Jerome Zandow, quién la atacó. Jarvis regresó al barco y ayudó a Carter a derribar al hombre. Posteriormente, Carter y Jarvis salieron del barco y escaparon. Al día siguiente, Carter se enteró que el Agente Ray Krzeminski había sido asesinado. Profundamente entristecida por la muerte, ella fue con Angie Martinelli y le contó que a pesar de todos los defectos de Krzeminski, él era bueno en su trabajo.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Engaño Carter y Jarvis colaron a Howard Stark de vuelta a los Estados Unidos a través de un vagón de tren, haciendo un trato con dos subordinados del contrabandista Otto Mink; el acuerdo no pudo concretarse debido que uno de los hombres pensó que deberían exigir más pago, obligando a Carter a tomar la decisión de noquearlos, y liberando a Stark. Carter intentó llevar a Stark hasta el penthouse, pero éste estaba siendo vigilando por el agente Yauch. Pensando en otro lugar donde Stark pudiera estar seguro, Carter se las arregló para colar a Stark en su apartamento en el Hotel Griffith. Al día siguiente, Stark le dio a Carter una cámara-pluma para tomar imágenes de los inventos que la Reserva Científica Estratégica había confiscado. Más tarde ese día, Stark le mintió a Carter diciéndole la razón por la que regresó; él dijo que la Reserva Científica Estratégica tenía uno de sus inventos más peligrosos, el Botón de Blitzkrieg, y quería tenerlo de vuelta para desactivarlo. De camino a las oficinas de New York Bell Company, Carter comenzó a sospechar cuando notó un comportamiento nervioso en Jarvis. Ella encontró el dispositivo, y en contra de su buen juicio, decidió activarlo. El dispositivo se abrió, revelando un frasco de sangre. De regreso en el Hotel Griffith, Carter le pidió a Stark una explicación de lo que había en el frasco; después de algunas renitencias, él reveló que era sangre de Steve Rogers. Enfurecida, Carter golpeó a Stark y lo reprendió a pesar de los intentos de Stark para justificarse. Carter lo acusó de tener sólo el deseo de ganar dinero y decidió cortar todos los vínculos con él.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Relaciones Aliados *Portley - Director *Edwards - Jefe en Bletchley Park *Fred Wells - Antiguo prometido *Steve Rogers / Captain America - Antiguo interés romántico *Reserva Científica Estratégica **Proyecto Renacimiento ***Chester Phillips † - Antiguo Comandante del Ejército ***Howard Stark † - Amigo ***Abraham Erskine † - Amigo **New York Bell Company Office ***Roger Dooley † ***Jack Thompson ***Daniel Sousa ***Ray Krzeminski † ***Butch Wallace ***Yauch † ***Henry ***Corcoran † ***Alex Doobin ***Rose Roberts **Agencia Teatral Auerbach ***Vega - Colega **Comandos Aulladores ***Bucky Barnes ***Dum Dum Dugan ***James Montgomery Falsworth ***Gabe Jones ***Jim Morita † ***Jacques Dernier ***Junior Juniper † ***Pinky Pinkerton ***Happy Sam Sawyer *Edwin Jarvis † *Ana Jarvis *Jason Wilkes *Anton Vanko † *Colleen O'Brien † *Violet *Hotel Griffith **Miriam Fry **Angie Martinelli **Carol **Vera **Gloria **Lorraine **Helen **Molly Bowden *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Howard Stark † - Co-fundador **Chester Phillips † - Co-fundador **Henry Pym **Mitchell Carson Familia *Abuela † *Harrison Carter † - Padre *Amanda Carter † - Madre *Michael Carter † - Hermano *Esposo *Hijo *Hija Enemigos *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt / Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Heinz Kruger † **Werner Reinhardt † *Leviatán **Sasha Demidov † **Dottie Underwood **Johann Fennhoff *Leet Brannis † *Miles Van Ert *Nikola † *Spider Raymond † *Jerome Zandow † *Otto Mink *Andrew Henry † *Consejo de los Nueve **Calvin Chadwick **Hugh Jones **Rufus Hunt *Whitney Frost *Recepcionista de Isodyne Energy *Maggia **Joseph Manfredi Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' (flashbacks) ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' ***''Valediction'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Better Angels'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' ***''Monsters'' ***''The Edge of Mystery'' ***''A Little Song and Dance'' ***''Hollywood Ending'' *''Ant-Man Prelude'' *''Ant-Man'' (prólogo de 1989) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' (sólo fotografía) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (ilusión) Detrás de escenas *Originalmente a Emily Blunt se le ofreció interpretar a Peggy Carter, pero ella rechazó el papel. *Hubo un momento donde se pensó que Peggy iba a aparecer en The Avengers en una reunión con Steve, sin embargo, la escena fue eliminada. También hubo una escena donde Steve encuentra archivos acerca los Comandos Aulladores fallecidos, entre ellos observo el estatus activo de Peggy, aunque este haya encontrado su dirección y su número de teléfono, él decide no hacerle una llamada. Aún así, la escena de reunión fue finalmente reintegrada en Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Trivia *En los cómics, Peggy Carter lucha al lado de la resistencia francesa durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y su relación con Gabe Jones fue una de las primeras relaciones interraciales vistas en el Universo de Marvel Cómics. *Al final de Captain America: The First Avenger, cuando Nick Fury habla por primera vez con Steve Rogers, él le menciona que se retraso 70 años para ir a una cita pendiente con Peggy. *Peggy aparece en un flashback de Steve Rogers en The Avengers cuando él esta entrenando con un saco de boxeo en un gimnasio, mientras que en Avengers: Age of Ultron aparece en una visión de una vida alterna con Steve tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *Peggy Carter y Dottie Underwood resultaron ser la primera pareja del mismo sexo en compartir un beso en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. *Peggy Carter se convirtió en el personaje femenino más recurrente en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel por haber aparecido en cinco películas: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron y Ant-Man, un One-Shot y dos series de televisión: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. y Agent Carter. Referencias en:Peggy Carter Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Ingleses Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoría:Personajes de Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoría:Personajes de Cómics Categoría:Agentes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Héroes